Jafar's Guard
}} The '''drunken guard' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He is one of Jafar's guards, of whom Cyrus takes advantage during his inebriated state. Biography 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland }} In Jafar's refuge in the clouds, Cyrus, a captive genie, is seen sitting inside his silver cage, looking pensative. A man is heard belching and groaning behind him, and Cyrus looks back at the drunken guard behind him, who has just finished eating. The genie calls for his attention to get some food, claiming that he hasn't eaten in days, and the guard tells him that he should have thought about that before he did what he did. Cyrus stands up, catching the attention of the old prisoner in the cage next to his, and says that he has made some terrible mistakes, but he's starving. He asks that the guard spare just a bone, just a little taste, and the guard stops eating and throws a chicken carcass at Cyrus, telling him to see if he can find a morsel out of that. The guard then leaves, and the old prisoner tells Cyrus that, in all the days they've been there together, he's never seen him grovel like that for anything, let alone food. Cyrus states that that's because he's not interested in food. He then holds something up for the old man to see, and he is confused to see that Cyrus wanted the bone. The genie claims that it's a wishbone, which prompts the old man to chuckle and resume his positioning, lying down, asking if Cyrus is going to wish himself out of that place. "Something like that," he says, before snapping the wishbone in two. }} With the laws of magic now broken, Jafar has everything he could have ever asked for, but his helper, Amara, has gotten away, so he sends his men after her, out of fear she'll foil his plans. His men soon capture Alice, a girl who has been causing trouble for the mad sorcerer since her arrival in Wonderland. As they go back and forth about true love, as he has resurrected Anastasia and used his powers to make her love him, Alice states that it is not real, but that what she and Cyrus have is. Two of Jafar's guards then enter the throne room, and one of them has news of Amara - she was headed through a pair of red doors, an hours ride due East of the palace. Jafar asks if she was alone, but the sentry says no, revealing that a young man was with her. The powerful sorcerer wonders why he was not brought to him, as asked, and the sentry tries excusing himself on the basis that the sorceress used magic against them, but then Jafar uses his own magic against the sentry, choking him out in an instant. The sorcerer comments that it's hard to resurrect good help. Category:Minor Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Unnamed Characters